Love Sick
by Me Myself and Kisame
Summary: It's September 22nd and Shikamaru's been stricken with a terrible cold. Will Shikamaru's birthday consist only of coughing, sneezing and vomiting? Or will things somehow take a turn for the better for the Poor Nara?


_~AN: Hey guys! Did you know that today is Shikamaru's Birthday!-? Well you do now! I thought that I'd take some time and write up a story about his birthday! [I know that I should be working on my other stories...but whatever!] I hope that you guys like it! :)~~_

Shikamaru coughed violently and held his stomach tightly, in pain, hoping that he wouldn't lose the small bit of food he had managed to eat earlier. But try as he might, a disgusted feeling overtook him and her got up quickly and dashed to the bathroom as to not give the carpet a new, pukey pink, stain.

The young Nara held his head above the toilet and took deep, long breaths, begging that the feeling would be away. But it did not go away, it only became worse, and his body shook as he vomited the small amount of food in his stomach into the toilet. Shikamaru coughed and slowly sat down onto the cool floor below him. He groaned and leaned down slowly to rest his sweltering forehead against the cool tiles of the bathroom floor in an attempt to relieve his throbbing headache.

After resting for a few minutes, the Nara slowly sat himself up and dragged himself up from the floor with the help of the counter and the limited strength he had left. He then leaned over the sink slowly and rinsed out his mouth of the foul taste. He walked slowly back out into the hall after taking some medication from the cabinet and started back to the kitchen.

"Hnn," Shikamaru groaned as he hobbled down the hall, "this is such a pain." he grumbled.

"Thanks for the birthday present immune system." He said sarcastically as he rubbed his temples in pain.

Today is September 22nd, Shikamaru Nara's his life had turned into a Hell on Earth. At the beginning of the week, Shikamaru's life was dominated by his current illness. His mother and father had offered to cancel the plans that they had, but the younger insisted that it was only a cold and that he would be perfectly fine. He however had said this when his illness was in the beginning stages. Almost immediately after his parents left the virus kicked things into high gear. What at first was simply a sore throat and the sniffles, transformed into a distressfully high fever, a monster of a headache, vomiting, and what seemed to be an endless list of grievances that come with all types of sickness. Shikamaru hardly had the strength anymore to take care of himself. The Nara was beginning to regret not asking his parents to stay home.

"What a pain..." Shikamaru grumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen. To add to his suffering, Hidan wasn't there either. The Jashinist had earlier that week gone off to do something. What it was, he could not remember, his thoughts were so jumbled he couldn't even remember what he had had for breakfast, if he was even awake at that time. Hidan had asked if Shikamaru wanted him to stick around, but of course the Nara had insisted that he go do whatever he had to do.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh, "Of course I wanted you to stay..." he murmured to himself. He flushed with embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his neck. Shikamaru did, of course, want Hidan to stay; he was just too embarrassed to say it. He knew that the Jashinist would only embarrass him further by saying something cute or making fun of him.  
Shikamaru sighed and ran his hand slowly through his hair.

"This is just getting more and more troublesome." he mumbled, angry with himself now.  
Shikamaru got himself some water and swallowed down the large pills with effort that he had fetched from the bathroom. Shikamaru groaned. He could hardly stand swallowing; it felt like sandpaper was being grinded against his throat.

"Ah... damn." The miserable Nara trudged over to the couch and collapsed exhausted down onto the sofa and with a weak moan of pain he stretched himself on it.  
"Just... come back... Hidan." Shikamaru murmured as his exhaustion overtook him, and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Shikamaru had strayed out like a light all the while he was asleep. He dreamed pleasantly and would have continued to do so if he wasn't roused from his sleep by a muffled thud. Although he was awake, he refused to open his eyes, trying to convince himself to fall back to sleep. He heard soft footsteps, but convinced himself that it was his fever making him hear things. He brushed it off and returned to trying to make himself sleep again.  
"Augh... Troublesome." The Nara thought as the distinct feeling of an oncoming sneeze twinged his nose. His nose twitched. He tried to stop his sneeze, but it was a vain effort and within moments he sneezed explosively, his head jerking forwards with the sneeze.

Shikamaru cried out in pain and surprise as he head smashed against something in his way.  
A familiar voice howled out in a mixture of pain and disgust. "Ah! Jashin!" the voice cried.  
Shikamaru cringed at the sudden burst of noise and snapped his eyes open, shocked at who he saw.

"H-Hidan!?" he gasped in disbelief.  
The Jashinist was standing above the ill Nara wiping spit and other debris off of his face while holding his nose in pain.

"Damn, Shika." he grumbled rubbing his nose in pain. "Last time I try tellin' you happy birthday." he joked sarcastically as he finished removing Shikamaru's spit from his face.  
Shikamaru looked blankly at the Jashinist, unable to construct a sentence.

"H-Hidan?" the Nara stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, Hidan. The prince of your dreams right?" Hidan chortled sarcastically. He leaned down slowly and ruffled the Nara's hair. "Well, Happy Birthday anyway." Hidan said as a soft smile graced his features. "Even if you did do a number on my nose." he said returning to the topic. He began to stand back up straight, "you must be really sick to-"

Shikamaru sat up quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck and pulled down on him. Hidan cried out as he lost his footing and toppled down onto the couch, on top of Shikamaru. As the Jashinist fell onto the other, their lips met in a kiss causing the Nara to blush furiously.  
Shikamaru pulled back from the kiss. His blush deepened in color as he saw the grin plastered to Hidan's face.

"I-I didn't mean-" Shikamaru began to explain, but was cut off by another kiss from Hidan.  
Hidan moved away slowly to look down at the beat read Nara. "I may not be as smart as you are," he ran his hand through Shikamaru's hair gently, "but, I don't have to be a genius to tell when you want a kiss or two." he said grinning at the Nara.  
Shikamaru's blush worsened. Whether it be from his fever strengthening or because of Hidan, he didn't care. He was elated that the Jashinist was back, and he couldn't help a goofy smile from spreading across his face.

"Baka Hidan." Shikamaru hugged him tightly and rested his head on his shoulder "You are my prince." Shikamaru mumbled into the Jashinist's shoulder.  
Hidan flushed lightly, he was used to being the one making the embarrassing complements!

"I got high standards to reach huh?" Hidan commented returning the hug.

"You've already passed all standards." Shikamaru said automatically in response causing Hidan to blush. Hidan pulled back slightly from the hug.

"Hey," he whined slightly, "You're stealing all my lines."  
Shikamaru chuckled and they shared another kiss.

"You've got the cunning mind of a genius to keep up with here you know." Shikamaru said.

"Heh, well I think I'm doing a pretty good job. I do have Jashin-sama on my side after all." Hidan replied and kissed him again.  
Shikamaru smiled, "You do know that I'm sick, right Hidan?" The Nara asked looking over Hidan for signs of disgust.

"Ah... Well in case you've forgotten," he kissed him deeply. "Immortal." The Jashinist said simply.

Shikamaru smiled warmly. "Thank you, Hidan." He said hugging him tightly. "I love you."  
Hidan smiled softly, "I think a super genius such as yourself could guess my response."  
Shikamaru looked up at the Jashinist feigning confusion and shook his head.  
Hidan smiled widely and kissed the Nara passionately, "I love you too, Shikamaru. You dense genius."

Shikamaru sighed contently and closed his eyes slowly. Little did the Nara know that for him, all he needed to get better was a strong dose of 'Hidan'. And the Jashinist happened to be in high supply of it.

~  
~_And there we have it! I hope that you like it. Annnnnnd Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!]_


End file.
